


Fire Friend Found

by RedTailTerritory



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailTerritory/pseuds/RedTailTerritory





	Fire Friend Found

"Sans, how many times do I have to tell you do not do that? You know I don't like my customers to use their magic inside." Grillby said, not looking up from the glass he was polishing at the moment.

Sans had teleported into Grillby's, out of breath and sweating. "Grillbz, man, I need your help." He said, the distress in his voice causing the bartender to look up. "There's a tree on fire."

"Sans. While I _am_ made of fire, I cannot make a fire stop." Grillby said, moving to the next glass that required his attention.

"No, please. You gotta help. I think there's someone _in_ the tree." Sans continued, having now made his way behind the bar, holding a hand out to Grillby.

The urgency and persistence that Sans presented, told Grillby that his frequent customer wasn't joking. Grillby grabbed his coat and put the hood up.

Taking his hand, Sans wasted no time and instantly teleported them out. The sight before them was, in fact, a tree ablaze. At first, if you didn't know what a fire elemental was, you would have never seen them, as their form had no definitive shape, but sure enough, tied to the tree was a fire elemental.

Fire elementals can, and usually are taught how, to control how hot they burn, as their temperature is tied to their emotions. If they get too excited, they might scorch the roof of whatever room they're in, or if they become depressed, they might not put out enough heat to stay aflame. Grillby was always calm and collected, therefore he burned at a constant neutral temperature.

This elemental, however, was panicking and frantically trying to wriggle themselves free, and subsequently burning white hot, consuming the tree they were tied to in a billowing cloud of charcoal, and threatening to consume more of the forest.

At first, Grillby wasn't quite sure what to do. It had been so long since he was taught how to control his emotions, that it wasn't something he had to consciously think about, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

“Hello, my name is Grillby. What's yours?” He said.

“Grillbz, man, is now really the time for an introduction?” Sans interrupted.

Ignoring Sans, Grillby took a step closer. “I'm not going to hurt you, but I need you to calm down, okay?”

The fire elemental looked at Grillby, still frantically struggling but now pleading for help.

Grillby took another step forward, and then another. Slowly making his way to within arms reach of the burning tree. “I'm not going to hurt you, okay?” he repeated. After receiving a nod from the elemental, he noticed that they had begun to calm down, the fire burning not nearly as hot as before. Trying to make quick of his work, Grillby pulled out his set of keys for the bar, knowing they won't cut the rope easily, but preferring it over risking the fire spreading.

Once freed, the elemental stumbled forward a few steps, frantic to get away from the trees. The fire that was once consuming the tree, followed them away, leaving the structure of charred remnants and the smell of smoke and burnt vegetation.

While the fire was no longer consuming the tree, it hadn't disappeared. Rather, the figure of flames stood nearly 10 feet tall.. The elemental hugged themselves tightly and fell down into ball in the snow, trying to make themselves smaller. Shaking in silent sobs.

Rather than approaching the elemental directly, Grillby walked around them. Stopping a few feet in front of them, and kneeling down in the snow. He didn't say anything. He just sat there, waiting for the elemental to make the first move.

“Go away...” the elemental spat after a few moments. “It's too dangerous ... _I'm_ too dangerous.”

“You aren't dangerous; you're just scared.” Grillby said softly.

“I could have burned this whole forest down. I can't control it.” They continued.

“You _could_ have, but you didn't. You just have to calm down.” Grillby assured. “I may not know how you got to be in this situation, but what you're feeling, is panic. You aren't in danger, and you aren't _a_ danger.” As Grillby spoke, the flames that licked the sky above the elemental started to die down. "Concentrate on your breathing. You can get through this."

As Grillby waited for them to calm down, he made sure to make his own breathing noticeable, as a guide for how the elemental before him should try to breathe. As they calmed down, their form slowly started to take more shape

"See? You were able to control your flame. I'm proud of you. You did a good job." As Grillby said this, he took off his jacket, knowing that a bit of snow in his face wasn't nearly as irritating as it was to their whole body, and wrapped it around the elemental, helping them up.

Grillby then turned to Sans, “Care to give us a lift back to the restaurant?”

 


End file.
